Baby Bakura
by Yamicat
Summary: When Pegasus sets a trap for Yugi, he thinks his plan is flawless. but when something goes wrong with his 'perfect plan,' Bakura starts to de-age, and the only one who can fix it, it Pegasus. can Joey, Yugi, and Yami Yugi rescue Bakura in time?
1. Disclaimer!

Hey everyone! im kinda new at this but its meant 2 b funny.in case ur wondering where this thing (including the disclaimer) is happening, its in one of my imaginary dwellings in Nowhereville. Each Yu-gi-oh character has his or her own little apartment type thing. But before i begin, Ill humor you with a VERY long disclaimer! So long, in fact, that it will count as the first chapter of my story, even though its only a disclaimer! It involves the further torturing of Seto! (dont 'cha just love harrowing ur favorite characters?)  
  
*Yamicat (that's me!) is pacing the hall, each door leading off the hall goes to a different character's room. Yamicat looks at watch, sighs and stops pacing in front of a door.*  
  
Yamicat: hey! Yami Backura! Will u do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Yami Backura: leave me alone vapid annoyance! im in the shower!  
  
*YC rolls eyes and moves onto another door.*  
  
YC: Yami Yugi! Will you do the disclaimer for me???  
  
*Pause.*  
  
Yami Yugi: leave this vicinity right away!!! im in the shower!!!!  
  
YC: (sighs in exasperation)Yamis.  
  
*YC walks to another door.*  
  
YC: Seto Kaiba! GET OUT HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!  
  
Seto: (water running in the background as Seto speaks.) go away! im in the.  
  
YC: (cuts him off) shower, just like everyone else.  
  
Seto: (water still running) Why don't you get Moucuba to.  
  
YC: (fidgets a little) ummmmm, I would, but Moucuba kinda isnt here right now.  
  
Seto: (water eases up a little) What?? Where is he???  
  
YC: well he-he uh, kinda got on another sugar high, found his way into Pegasus' room, and ended up in the-the uh (softly) Shadow Realm.  
  
*water stops abruptly*  
  
Seto: WHAT!?!? AGAIN!?!?! Why that ugly.... (mumbles under breath)  
  
*sounds of Seto getting out of the shower and hastily getting dressed. After a few minutes, he emerges from his room wearing a fuzzy pink bath towel with a sign on it that shows he clearly despises Millennium Puzzles. He also has on a black tee-shirt that says Kaibarox on the front, and Pegasux on the back. The ensemble is crowned with a pair of pink bunny slippers. Kaiba is drying his face with a white face towel that says 'I have a bigger computer that u'*  
  
YC: (chuckles) looks like we have more than one egomaniac around here.  
  
Seto: shut up and tell me where Pegasus' room is.  
  
YC: not until you do the disclaimer.  
  
Seto: (exasperated sigh) Fine! Yamicat does not own Yu-gi-oh. (pauses) and if she ever does ill move far a way from here to Hawaii with my brother and tell everyone not to watch Yu-gi-oh 'cause it will be lame and.  
  
YC: (cuts him off) thank you Seto. There's the door you want. (YC points to a door with a large gold star on the front) Now we're all ready and.  
  
Seto: (interrupts) one more thing, why didn't u get one of the yamis to do the disclaimer?  
  
YC: I tried! They were both in the shower!  
  
Seto: (sounding confused) I thought the Yamis didn't have showers in their sections!  
  
*YC's eyes widen*  
  
YC: U MEAN THE YAMIS TRICKED ME JUST TO GET OUT OF DOING THE DISCLAMER!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: ummmm, excuse me but I have to go save my little brother (brief pause) again.  
  
YC: yeah yeah, go ahead.  
  
*Kaiba smirks and dashes to Pegasus' door and begins pounding on it, apparently trying to break it down*  
  
Seto: Pegasus! Let me in!  
  
Pegasus: (from inside) not by the hair on my chinny chin chin. (pause) Kaiba-boy.  
  
Seto: (rolls eyes) oh please.  
  
*YC doubles over laughing* (by the way, I did laugh when I wrote this)  
  
YC: (wipes tears from eyes) you-you have to admit Kaiba (laughter) th-that was a good comeback.  
  
*Seto glares at YC then at Pegasus' door* Seto: (sarcastically) hahahaha. That was SOOO funny. (demanding) NOW LET.ME.IN!!!  
  
Pegasus: (sounding bored) No.  
  
Seto: Alright that's it! (draws card form deck) Sword-Stalker!  
  
*an image of an ugly beast with a really long sword appears*  
  
Seto: Vengeance Strike!  
  
*Sword Stalker grunts and slashes sword through Pegasus' door*  
  
Seto: (chuckles) well I got through to u, Pegasus. Now, WHERE'S MY BROTHER???  
  
*Pegasus is sitting at a desk with a quill and ink and is scribbling on pieces of parchment*  
  
Pegasus: (sarcastically) go ahead, let yourself in, what do I care?  
  
Seto: what r u doing?  
  
Pegasus: (dreamily) writing my memoirs.  
  
Seto: (forcing back laughter) you-you're writing your -your (bursts out laughing)  
  
*YC falls to the ground laughing hysterically out in the hall *  
  
Pegasus: (with a mixture of anger and confusion in his voice) whats wrong with recording my life story and publishing it for the entire world to see?  
  
Seto: for one thing, every police force in the country would be after you.  
  
*Pegasus growls in anger and his Millennium Eye flashes evilly*  
  
Seto: for another, what would you write? (Seto stands up as straight as he can and mimics Pegasus' speech pattern and body language) "Today I ventured back into the Shadow Realm and beat another loser in a duel, thus adding to my soul collection and power to my Millennium Eye." (breaks off, laughing)  
  
Pegasus: (in a warningly soft tone) you know what Kaiba-boy? I just came up with a new part of my memoirs: "Friday, August 13th, today a successfully captured the two Kaiba brothers (again) and added them to my growing collection of stolen souls."  
  
*Seto backs away, and Pegasus holds up a blank white card and his Millennium Eye starts to glow*  
  
Pegasus: you've gotten me angry before with your mocking, Kaiba, but I promise youve done it for the last time!  
  
*Seto smirks and draws another card from his deck*  
  
Seto: sorry Pegasus, but it isnt over yet. (Seto flips card to face Pegasus) Mirror Force!  
  
*Pegasus' eyes widen as his attack bounces off the trap and come back to him, and hit him. He is sucked into the card he was holding*  
  
Seto: well that was satisfying.  
  
YC: I bet. But sooner or later, we're gonna have to get him back.  
  
Moucuba: Awwww. Do we have to?  
  
YC/Seto: Moucuba????  
  
Moucuba: yup! Its me!  
  
Seto: but.how? I thought.Pegasus."  
  
Moucuba: well, yeah, but Backura happened to be in the shadow realm, and got his Yami to fish me out while u were in the shower. I didn't want Pegasus to see me and trap me again, so I hid behind the sofa until you showed up to rescue me. But anyway, why do we hafta release him? He could use a million-year time out in the Shadow Realm if u ask me.  
  
YC: I couldnt agree more, but theres one slight problem: we need him for the actual fic.  
  
Seto: but.but.I worked so hard to stop him! You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that Mirror Force strategy.  
  
YC: u can cream him again after the im done. U did it once; u can do it again.  
  
Seto: but.  
  
YC: no buts. Now, that we're FINALLY done with the disclaimer, we can get this show on the road, so to speak. Seto, Mocuba, get back to ur room and ill go tell Yami Yugi he needs to figure out how to get Pegasus out of this card. And Seto, please change into something more appropriate. And NO MORE SUGAR HIGHS you've caused us enough trouble already, Mocuba.  
  
Seto/Mocuba: k  
  
*the two brothers scamper back to their room and out of sight and YC picks up Pegasus' "soul card" and turns toward Yami Yugi's room.*  
  
YC: since took up about five times more time than I thought it would, and because I don't think u want u to fall asleep in front of the computer because me story's so long, I think the disclaimer will just count as the first chapter. I didn't even get to the REAL fic yet, so I guess this would be considered as an appetizer. Stay tuned Ill try to have the first part of the real fic up in a few days! But in the meantime, please read and review. 


	2. The Perfect Plan

Chapter 2 The Perfect Plan  
  
Hey guyz! REALLY sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter, you probably don't want to hear excuses, so I'll just get on with it. But first, let me introduce you to my Yami. We'll just call her YYC (Yami Yamicat) for now.  
  
YYC: (sweetly) hello all you overrated human organisms!  
  
YC: (nervously) hehe. Um, as you can see from her speech, she's kinda sophisticated. She'll be popping up from time to time to annoy me.  
  
YYC: I am NOT annoying! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go bother someone in the Shadow Realm. (YYC disappears)  
  
YC: whatever. Anyway, last time we saw everyone, Pegasus was trapped in a card by Seto (Yay!), Mokuba was on a sugar high bouncing off the walls, Seto was in an absurd wardrobe (thanks to Tatooinedweller for helping me come up with the outfit!) trying to save Mokuba, and the Yamis were starting to tick me off by not doing the disclaimer, and everyone seemed to be in the shower. I think that about covers it. (Sighs) okay. Now we can.  
  
*Yami Yugi storms in to the room*  
  
YY: I can't BELIEVE you made me do that!  
  
YC: (innocently) do what?  
  
YY: you made me help get that stupid.rotten.(mumbles in some ancient language) Pegasus out of that card! I'll never forgive you.  
  
*YY turns his head, folds his arms, and pouts*  
  
YC: Ooookaaaay. So now we can continue with.  
  
*YY turns head slightly in YC's direction, he sees the spotlight is drifting away from him*  
  
YY: and I am no longer having anything to do with this fic.  
  
* That does it. Yamicat stops talking and whirls on Yami Yugi*  
  
YC: (fiercely) oh yes you will.  
  
YY: (looks YC in the eyes) no. I won't. I don't want to.  
  
YC: (dangerously soft) yes. You will. (Eyes narrow) and you'll like it.  
  
YY: (gulp) ummmmm hehe. (Composes himself, averts his gaze for a few seconds before speaking again) I won't. I am an all-powerful, omnipotent, exploitive Yami and I can do whatever I want. (Starts to walk towards the door)  
  
YC: correction, you'd LIKE to be able to do whatever you want. Now get out there and be in the fic, or I'll give all your parts to Yami Malik.  
  
YY: (freezes in place, then turns around slowly, pure fury burning in his eyes) WHAT.DID.YOU.SAY?????  
  
YC: (coolly) I said if you don't want anything to do with this fic, fine. I'll just give all your parts to Yami Malik. (Takes cell phone out of pocket and begins to dial) I'll call him right now. I put him in another apartment complex so you wouldn't cause trouble.  
  
YY: (turns back towards the door, muttering under his breath) I'd do more than cause trouble.  
  
YC: (giving YY a warning look) and so he wouldn't kill you.  
  
*That does it. YY whips around and knocks the phone out of YC's hand, throws it to the floor and stomps on it, grinding it into the ground*  
  
YY: (punctuating every word with another stomp on the already pulverized cell phone.) I'LL (stomp) HAVE (stomp) YOU (stomp) KNOW (stomp) THAT (stomp) I (stomp) WOULD (stomp) KILL (stomp) YAMI (stomp) MALIK (stompstompstompgrindgrind) BEFORE (stomp) HE (stomp) COULD (stomp) LAY (stomp) A (stomp) SLIMY (stomp) FINGER (stomp) ON (stomp) ME!!!!!!!!!! (Kicks what's left of the cell phone at YC's feet)  
  
YC: O.O  
  
EXTREMELY pissed off YY: (clenches hands into REALLY tight fists and places them on hips. He is still yelling) ALL RIGHT I'LL BE IN THE STUPID FIC. AND I'LL DO A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THAT FILTHY.  
  
*YC can see where this is going and immediately puts both hands over his mouth*  
  
YY: (mumbling through YC's hands then pushes her away, continues his sentence) YAMI MALIK COULD DO IN A CENTURY! AND YOU CAN TELL HIM I SAID SO! (Spins around and slams the door)  
  
YC: (blinks) . (blinks again) .well that was interesting. Luckily, we won't be (eyes the door suspiciously) seeing him for long in this chapter, only Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Joey (^_^), Seto (^_^), and (cringe) Pegasus. Now let's get on with it!  
  
* The whole Yu-gi-oh! Cast excluding Pegasus (and Rex, Mako, Weevil and any other really minor character cuz they're yucky) is lounging around in the lobby of the apartment building thing. Mai, Serenity, and Tea are sitting on a fluffy purple couch gossiping about stuff. Bakura, Seto, Yugi, Yami Yugi, and Joey are sitting on the floor playing a card game, not Duel Monsters, Blackjack with Yami as the dealer. While everyone else is playing with loose change, Seto, of course, is using things like twenty-dollar bills. Everyone else is watching them play*  
  
Yami: (flips over card) Blackjack! I win!  
  
Seto: AGAIN!?!?!? ISN'T THERE ANY GAME IN THE WORLD THAT I CAN BEAT YOU AT???  
  
Yami: (smugly) nope!  
  
Seto: WHY NOT????  
  
Everyone in the room: because he's the King of Games!  
  
Yugi: wait a minute Yami, didn't I see your puzzle glowing a few seconds ago when you were dealing?  
  
Yami: (nervously runs fingers through his multicolored hair) uhhhhhhh.  
  
Seto: (really, REALLY pissed) you were CHEATING???? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA.  
  
*He just happens look up at the girls, all three of them are fluttering their eyelashes at him*  
  
Seto: .Do.to.you? (The anger fades from his expression and his voice breaks and trails off.)  
  
Yami: (grins) awwwwwww that's so sweet! Seto's got a soft spot for the girls.  
  
Seto: (turns head to stare at Yami with those penetrating eyes) shut up you.  
  
*All three girls on the couch simultaneously cock their heads at Seto*  
  
Seto: (heart melting) my God how do they do that?  
  
Mai: (to the other girls) I don't know how we does it, we jus' does it.  
  
* Tea and Serenity giggle and nod in agreement*  
  
Bakura: (yawns) well I think I'll retire. It's getting late.  
  
Yugi: ya know I think I'll go too. (Yawns) I'm getting kinda sleepy.  
  
Everyone but Seto (who is still staring at the girls): goodnight Bakura. Goodnight Yugi.  
  
Yugi & Bakura: goodnight everyone. (They head up the stairs)  
  
Meanwhile in Pegasus' room.  
  
* Pegasus is sitting at a round table gazing into a crystal ball. Behind him, shelves of every Duel Monster's card in existence are standing face up on display*  
  
Pegasus: (as he watches Yugi and Bakura ascend the stairs in the crystal ball) Perrrrrfect.  
  
*Pegasus rises slowly from his chair and surveys the cards on the shelf*  
  
Pegasus: let's see, for that troublesome Bakura I think.ah. Here we are, Brain Control, I will be able to dominate his mind as well as his spirit. And for little Yugi? Hmmm. Aha! Jegon Bakudon (sorry if I spelled that wrong) my precious time bomb. It explodes in Duel Monsters but in real life it has a more.satisfying affect. (Takes both cards off the shelf and examines them) we'll see if the two little Abious can stand up to this! How do you slay an enemy in the most painful way? You attack their heart, or in this case, attack their light. Now, time to put my plan into action.  
  
*Pegasus walks over to the center of the room and closes his eye in concentration. After a few seconds, his Millennium Eye begins to glow and the cards he his holding are enveloped in the light and disappear. Jegon Bakudon reappears face down in Yugi's room and Brian Control reappears face down in Bakura's room*  
  
Pegasus: (smirks evilly) Without a vessel to transport them, Yami Yugi and Bakura will have no passage in this world.  
  
*Downstairs Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura shudder as an icy chill runs up their spines. They don't know what it is, but they have a feeling it's evil*  
  
Pegasus: Now Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura prepare to meet your doom! (That famous maniacal laughter rings throughout the chamber and the Millennium Eye flashes evilly as the picture fades out)  
  
*Yugi and Bakura walk up the stairs yawning and dragging their feet, it's strange, neither of them can ever remember feeling so tired. But as soon as they get to the top of the stairs, Bakura's face lights up and his lips twitch in a mischievous, almost sinister smile*  
  
Bakura: Yugi? What if we were to play a trick on the others?  
  
Yugi: (a little confused but still curious) it depends. What did you have in mind?  
  
Bakura: well you know how our Yamis usually come in to wake us up in the morning because they think we're babies? What if we were to switch rooms for just one night so we could teach them a lesson, and so we could have a little entertainment? Do you think that might be fun?  
  
Yugi: (with the same impish grin on his face) I don't just think it might be fun, I know it will be fun! Let's do it tonight so they won't suspect anything. I can't wait to see the look on my Yami's face!  
  
*They hurry off to their separate rooms to get changed into their pajamas and meet back in the hallway a few minutes later. Bakura is wearing an extra long tee shirt with a picture of all seven Millennium Items in a circle with the Millennium Ring in the center. Yugi is wearing basically the same thing only his tee shirt has a picture of the Dark Magician on the front and the Millennium Puzzle on the back. They look each other over, nod, and Bakura enters Yugi's room and vice versa. The plan has begun, and a plan has backfired. But what will the morning bring? Will it be a simple practical joke, or will it end up with something much, much worse? *  
  
  
  
YC: Sorry to leave you hanging like that, I just thought you might like to have a shorter chapter up sooner than a longer one up later. Okay, I know it's kinda stupid, but it's the only way this thing will work. Besides, do you really think Bakura (NOT Yami Bakura) could actually think of a good prank? Anyway, I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I need some ideas on what to make Yugi do while he's under Brain Control. I swear I'll at least consider all the ideas you throw at me, and remember, the more embarrassing the better!  
  
Yugi: Oh PLEASE spare me! Have mercy!  
  
YC: awwww you're so cute when you're begging! But no, no one ever tortures you; they always go after your Yami. I'm sorry Yugi but you need to suffer sometimes too.  
  
Yugi: (sad puppy face) but.but.  
  
YC: (looks away) no, you're going to be humiliated and that's final. (She glances at his tear-streaked face for a second. BIG MISTAKE) ohhhhhhh. (Slaps herself in the face) why do I always DO that? Okay Yugi, I'll be gentle.  
  
Yugi: yay! (Hugs YC and vanishes)  
  
*YYC pops up from out of thin air*  
  
YYC: Hiya Yamicat! You said you wanted to see me?  
  
YC: (rubs temples as if her head hurts) Yes, please say the ending thing for me. YYC: (looks crestfallen) but I was just about to take a show-- (sees YC's warning look) oh all right! (Gloomily) Please read and review. And I thought it was something important. 


	3. The First Affects of Brain Control

Chapter 3 The First Affects of Brain Control  
  
YC: Yay! Another chapter! More torture! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yu-gi-oh cast: (sweatdrop),,,(gulp)  
  
Seto: note to self: hide the sugar  
  
YC: anyway, in the last chapter Seto was outraged by Yami who was cheating at blackjack (naughty, naughty), Pegasus put Jegon Bakudon in Yugi's room and Brain Control in Bakura's while raving about some mysterious plan to get rid of Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, and Yugi and Bakura switched rooms for a night. Okay so,,,(casts a sidelong glance at the door) now we can continue with,,,,  
  
*YYC appears on Yamicat's head*  
  
YC: Agghhhh! Getoffgetoffgetoff! (YYC jumps down and YC brushes herself off) why do I always get interrupted right when I'm about to continue? (Agitated) What do you want?  
  
YYC: Let's torture Kaiba!  
  
YC: (a little panicked) NO! I'm busy, so go away!  
  
YYC: (sad puppy face) awwwww why not?  
  
YC: (has no idea how to answer) Um,,,,because,,,because,,,we just can't! GO AWAY!  
  
YYC: (slyly) you're just defending him because you have a crush on him!  
  
YC: (blushes madly) I,,,I,,,DO NOT! Now LEAVE!  
  
YYC: Ha! I knew it! I knew you had a crush on him!  
  
YC: (fumes silently clenching fists tighter and tighter)  
  
YYC: it's funny though, he's, like, five years older than you.  
  
YC: (responds automatically without thinking) three.  
  
YYC: (snickers) I'm gonna tell him right now! (Marches towards the door)  
  
YC: YOU,,,WILL,,,NOT! (Pounces on YYC and traps her in a headlock) IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR MY,,,I MEAN, SETO THEN I SWEAR I'LL,,,  
  
*Yami Yugi enters*  
  
YY: hey guys! What's up?  
  
YYC: (before YC and stop her) YamicathasacrushonKaiba.  
  
YY: O.o (takes a second to figure out what YYC said) O.O you do? XD Oh this is priceless! (smirks and cups his hands his mouth and shouts through the open door) HEY KAIBA!  
  
Seto: WHAT?  
  
YY: YAMICAT HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!  
  
YC: (grabs head and moans) AAAAHHHHH!!!! my life is over!  
  
YYC: (struggles out of YC's headlock) awww don't worry, it shouldn't be THAT humiliating next time you go out in public.  
  
YC: I am going to KILL YOU! (chases YYC around with a disturbingly large mallet)  
  
YY: (sweatdrop) hehe. Um I'll just leave now. (Quietly heads for the door)  
  
YC: (stops chasing YYC and smirks) wait Yami!  
  
YY: (stares at the mallet and edges towards the door)  
  
YC: (wiggles her finger at him so he'll come closer) comere. (the mallet disappears)  
  
YY: (hesitantly steps closer)  
  
YC: (whispers in his ear)  
  
YY: O.O (looks over at YYC) YOU have a crush on ME????  
  
YYC: (jaw drops) WHAT! YAMICAT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!!  
  
YC: yeah well. You blabbed too so now we're even.  
  
YYC: (looks like she's about to cry)  
  
YC: awww don't worry. It shouldn't be THAT humiliating next time you go out in public.  
  
YY: Whoa, daja vu  
  
YYC: This,,,this,,,isn't over yet! (disappears)  
  
YC: don't count on it. (looks over at YY who is sneaking towards the door again) and just where do you think YOU'RE going?  
  
YY: (sweatdrop) Uh, nowhere?  
  
YC: that's what I thought. (opens the door) Hey Seto! Comere! (a very confused Seto enters) Now, I think a little memory erasing is in order,,,(Millennium Star appears in her hand and the eye in the middle starts to glow)  
  
Seto: wha?  
  
YY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*Blinding flash*  
  
YY: huh? What happened? Where am I? (looks at Millennium Puzzle) What's this? (Stares at Yamicat) are you the goddess of Soda? (Starts to suck thumb) I want my MOMMY! (Squeezes a teddy bear)  
  
YC: hmm. maybe I went back a little far. Oh well, looks like no permanent damage was done. His memory should be restored in a couple hours. (looks over at Seto with concern) You okay Seto?  
  
Seto: (takes out digital camera and snaps a shot of Yami) YESSSSSSSS! Blackmail city! Oh, uh, I'm fine. (looks at watch) oh! I should go, I've got a Kaibacorp board meeting to go to.  
  
YC: okay. So long Seto. (Seto leaves) okaaay. (Escorts YY to the door and pushes him out) go lie down for a while. Bye-bye! (slams the door) Ahhhhh Now that's all over, let the next chapter begin!  
  
  
  
in Yugi's room,,,  
  
Yugi: (Mumbles in his sleep) but mommy, I don't wanna go to the circus. Clowns are scary,,,(hugs the stuffed Dark Magician next to him)  
  
*Brain Control magically flips itself face up and glows brightly. The light awakens Yugi*  
  
Yugi: what? AAAHHHHHH!!! (becomes hypnotized by the light)  
  
In Pegasus' room,,,  
  
*Pegasus is lying his stomach in the middle of his bed continuing his memoirs*  
  
Pegasus: (feels a tingling in his finger) ooh! My plan is working! (runs over to crystal ball and looks in it for a couple seconds) but wait! This isn't Bakura, it's little Yugi! Oh pooh, my plans never work. Oh well, maybe it's better this way. (Millennium Eye flashes and Brain Control appears in Pegasus' hand) Yugi will obey whoever possesses this card while he is under the spell, I hope it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. (laughs) Now Yugi, come to me,,,  
  
*Door flies open and a zombie-like Yugi walks in*  
  
Pegasus: (to himself) ah this is going to be so much fun! (to Yugi) first of all Yugi-boy hand over that Millennium Puzzle!  
  
*Yugi obediently takes the Puzzle from around his neck and gives it to Pegasus* (I'm being so evil aren't I?)  
  
Pegasus: good. (puts the puzzle around his neck) now, I want Kaibacorp. Go kidnap Mokuba for me and lock him in that cage.  
  
*Yugi leaves and comes back a few minutes later with Mokuba and locks him in a giant bird cage hanging from the ceiling. Surprisingly, Mokuba sleeps through all this*  
  
Pegasus: all right. Now go kill Seto Kaiba.  
  
*Yugi leaves and,,,*  
  
Yamicat: hey! That's not in the script!  
  
Pegasus: hehe. Um, I just wanted to have a little fun,,,  
  
Yami Bakura: (chanting for Yugi) do it! Do it! Do it!  
  
YC: (smacks YB) I hate your sense of humor Pegasus, you are so gonna pay later.  
  
Pegasus: (sweatdrop)  
  
YC: (looks at watch and sighs) okay, we don't have much time left so, keep going without what you just said.  
  
*,,,Surprisingly, Mokuba sleeps through all this (and yes, he is still asleep)*  
  
Pegasus: okay, Now I want you to go over there (points to the bed) and be my secretary. Copy down everything I say on the pieces of paper until I tell you to stop.  
  
*Yugi obeys*  
  
Pegasus: September 31, today I,,,  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Pegasus: okay, Yugi-boy I think that's enough. Now go back to your room and go to bed. But first, open the window, will you.  
  
*as Yugi opens the window, a sudden gust of air blows the glowing card out of Pegasus' hand. It sails through the window and into another window on another floor of the building. It lands facedown on a finely polished antique dresser*  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOO! I was so close! (sobs)  
  
*Yugi, who is still under Brain Control follows the last command (which was to go to bed) and leaves the room*  
  
What will happen to Yugi? Who will control Yugi next? What will become of Bakura? Pegasus: WAHHHHHH! Will Pegasus ever shut up? find out in the next chapter!  
  
Yamicat: Well there you go, another chapter. But please don't expect me to have the next chapter up so soon next time, I had today off school, so I wrote all day! Oh yeah, and I NEED MORE IDEAS ON HOW TO TOURTURE YUGI! PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS! Now, Mokuba will you please say the ending thing?  
  
Mokuba: (sticks out lower lip) do I have to?  
  
YC: yes.  
  
Mokuba: but I don't wanna.  
  
YC: will you do it for this? (Dangles candy bar in front of his face)  
  
Mokuba: ^________^ pleasereadandreview (grabs candy bar and pigs out) 


	4. Yugioh Trivia!

Hey guyz! I have a little confession to make: I haven't even started the next chapter to the story yet. Sorry, but I started another fic in honor of Halloween and I want to get that done (even though Halloween is over). Plus, I happen to be having a writer's block at the time, and can't think of anything funny to put in the next chapter. (Which is why it would be nice if you could help me come up with some WAYS TO TORTURE YUGI). But fear not, I have been in the position of the reviewer who wants to read the next chapter of the story but the stupid author won't put it up yet. So to make the time between chapters a bit easier to bear, I've come up with a small solution: a Yu-gi-oh trivia question! Below this message thing is a quote that someone in the Yu-gi-oh cast said in a certain episode. Read it and answer me these three questions: Who said it? Who were they saying it to? When did they say it? (As in what episode, just give me a brief description of what happened, chances are I'll know what you're talking about.) Here's the quote:  
  
"With a new hand comes an all new perspective. The game, ever shifting, dangers surround every turn."  
  
I've tried not to make it too easy, but then I've tried not to make it impossible. To answer, send me an email (colehome@enter.net) or review with your answer. Also, I decided it would only be fair if I had a 'prize' for the FIRST PERSON that got the answers to ALL THREE questions correct. So it took me forever but I finally have something! If you win this little 'contest' (although I'd hardly call it a contest), you have one of two options:  
  
Option 1: You may select any character from the Yu-gi-oh cast and I will torture that character relentlessly throughout ONE chapter of my story. Just give me some suggestions on what you want me to do to the character.  
  
Option 2: Send me a tidbit of your personality and I will put you in my fic for ONE chapter only.  
  
Sorry if the 'prizes' stink, my options were extremely limited. It would be best for you to include the option you want as your 'prize' if you win when you send me your answer. Oh yeah, and this 'chapter' will be taken down as soon as I get the next chapter up. In the meantime though, at least try the question. Remember: this is for FUN! Good luck and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!  
  
~Yamicat~ 


End file.
